Tak Kan Terlupakan
by blackcurrent626
Summary: For BVF 2 Agustus—Stranger/ Berubah bukan berarti melupakan.../ "Tak kan terlupakan, kok…"/"Semua kenangan itu, pasti akan tersimpan dengan baik,tak kan mudah dilupakan…. Tak akan ada yang melupakan dan dilupakan..."/ RnR Please?


"Aku tak akan berubah. Cintaku selalu hanya untukmu."

Itu adalah kalimat yang sering kutemui dalam naskah-naskah drama percintaan. Awalnya, dengan bodohnya aku percaya. Aku percaya bahwa perasaan bernama 'cinta' itu akan abadi, tak akan pernah berubah.

Dan aku menyadari bahwa itu semua bohong di saat ayahku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

.

**Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**

**A Bleach fanfic for BVF 2**

**Agustus****—****Stranger**

**OOC/AU**

**Warning: **Di sini, Zabimaru menjadi ibu dan anak. Agar tidak membingungkan, Zabimaru yang kera bernama 'Saru'. Penampilan mereka anggaplah sebagai manusia. Masih bingung? Michi juga == #plak

**.**

**If you don't like, just don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Tak Kan Terlupakan**

© **Michi626**

.

"Lily-_chan_, Lily-_chan_…"

Aku menggumam sambil melirik malas pada teman sebangkuku. Dari tadi ia terus-terusan memanggilku dengan berteriak di dekat telinga—astaga, ia pikir aku tuli apa?

"Hei, kau sudah dengar beritanya tidak?" ia masih bertanya juga padaku. Aku mendengus. Kalau aku sudah tahu, pasti dari tadi aku sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Masih dengan malas-malasan aku menggeleng. "Berita apa, Yuzu? Byakuya-_sensei_ akan membatalkan ulangan matematika hari ini?" jawabku asal sembari bertanya balik. Apa-apaan wajahnya yang sumringah itu? Memang seberapa bagus berita yang ia bawa?

Ia menggeleng, membuat poni rambutnya yang coklat keemasan bergoyang sesuai gerak kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, bukan itu, Lily-_chan_. Hujan akan turun berbalik ke langit jika Byakuya-_sensei_ membatalkan ulangan—oh, lupakan! Maksudku, ini lebih dari itu. Masa' kau belum tahu?" ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Oh, Yuzu… mana kutahu kalau kau tak bilang? Aku bukan paranormal!

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu," balasku setengah hati, "memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Tersenyum lebar, ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arahku. Sepasang matanya tampak berkilat. Sebelah alisku terangkat, kenapa dia? "Kabarnya hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita…" bisiknya antusias. Ia kembali menjauhkan kepala dan menatapku dengan pandangan mendamba.

Hah?

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku bosan. Astaga, lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada murid baru? Hah?

"'Hanya itu?' reaksi macam apa itu?" ia nyaris berteriak ke arahku.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi, "memang apa istimewanya sih, anak baru itu?"

Ia saling menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Sepasang matanya—masih dengan tatapan mendamba—menerawang ke atas. "Ia cowok lho, ganteng lagi. Pokoknya keren, deh! Kyaaaa…."

Ya Tuhan… berikanlah kesabaran padaku agar tak segera menyumpal mulut temanku ini dengan sepatu (aku lupa bawa sapu tangan).

Belum sempat aku membalas, Unohana-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan dan duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Lalu guru dengan pembawaan ramah tersebut mengucapkan salam dan kami membalasnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru—" Beliau menoleh ke arah pintu, "—masuklah…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, masuklah seorang anak laki-laki, kemudian ia berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Rambut merah dengan sepasang mata abu-abu gelap yang menawan—kuakui, benar kata Yuzu, ia anak laki-laki yang tampan. Sepasang matanya lantas menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan pandangannya berhenti ke arah… ku?

Lho?

Aku menoleh ke samping kiri, kanan, dan belakang. Hm… tidak salah lagi, ia memang melihat ke arahku! (Jangan menyebutku narsis, memang begitu, kok!) Sesaat kami berpandangan. Ia tersenyum miring lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Unohana-sensei.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu…" suara ramah Unohana-_sensei_ kembali terdengar.

Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum membuka kedua bibirnya, "Selamat pagi, Semuanya. Namaku Zabimaru Abarai, mohon bantuannya ya!" Ia membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu tersenyum. Aku yakin, semua murid perempuan di kelasku pasti langsung menyukainya. Lihat saja Yuzu yang seperti memenangkan undian satu milyar. Berlebihan sekali.

"Nah, Abarai. Kau bisa menempati bangku kosong di belakang Gingerback. Gingerback, tolong angkat tanganmu!" suara Unohana-_sensei _mengejutkanku. Buru-buru aku mengangkat tangan. Ukh, aku seperti orang bodoh saja.

Ia tampak menggumam 'terima kasih' sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku—atau mungkin ke belakangku. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, mata teman-teman perempuanku terus saja melirik ke arahnya. Wow, sebegitu kuatnyakah pesona orang ini?

.

.

"Kau lihat tadi, Lily-_chan_? Ia tampan kan?" tanya Yuzu lagi saat kami makan siang di atap sekolah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau aku dan teman-temanku makan di sini tiap jam istirahat. Tak hanya aku dan Yuzu, tapi ada Karin—saudara kembar tidak identiknya Yuzu—, dan Yachiru juga.

"Hm…" jawabku setengah hati.

"Apa kubilang? Kau—"

"—berisik, Yuzu!" Belum sempat Yuzu menyelesaikan perkataannya, saudara kembarnya langsung menginterupsi. "Tidak bisakah kau makan dengan tenang? Aku pusing mendengarmu berbicara tentang si anak baru itu dari tadi," ucap Karin tajam dengan wajah datarnya. Ah, benar juga. Mungkin hanya Karin satu-satunya gadis yang tak tertarik tentang 'si anak baru' selain aku. Gadis berambut hiram itu memang mempunyai sifat yang berkebalikan dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar," lerai Yachiru. Gadis ceria berambut merah muda itu menarik lengan Yuzu yang sudah akan melayangkan sumpitnya ke arah Karin. "_Ne_, Yuzu… kau pasti senang ya, duduk dekat dengan Zabi-_kun_?" godanya, mengalihkan perhatian Yuzu.

Apa tadi? 'Zabi-_kun_?' Ah, Yachiru… dia memang suka memanggil orang seenaknya. Aku saja terkadang di panggil 'Natto'. Seperti makanan saja.

Aku melihat Yuzu sudah asyik membicarakan 'si anak baru' dengan Yachiru. Apa menariknya, sih? Paling rasa suka mereka itu hanya kekaguman sesaat. Dan nanti, dengan mudahnya mereka akan melupakannya.

Di dunia ini semuanya mudah berubah, sama halnya juga seperti rasa 'suka' atau 'cinta'. Di akhir cerita dongeng selalu disebutkan bahwa sang tokoh hidup bahagia selamanya. Heh, omong kosong. Mana ada yang seperti itu? Cih, membuatku muak.

.

.

"Aa… Gingerback…"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Jam pelajaran sudah usai, dan aku baru saja akan melangkah pulang jika 'si anak baru' ini tidak memanggilku.

"Ya?"

Ia tersenyum ramah dan menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. "Anu… bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?" tanyaku to the point. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Hm… kau mau menemaniku keliling sebentar di daerah sekitar sini? Aku kan baru pindah, jadi…" Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Ya ya, aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku mengenalkan daerah sini padamu kan? Agak kau tidak tersesat nanti. Yah, tak masalah juga, sih. Aku sedang malas cepat pulang hari ini.

"Ah, baiklah," jawabku. Ia tampak terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum—atau menyeringai?—ke arahku.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Sinar jingga keemasan menembus retina mataku. Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Tadi kami berkeliling dari jalan-jalan sekitar, pusat pertokoan, dan sekarang, aku dan 'si anak baru' berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan setapak untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ternyata rumahnya searah dengan rumahku. Ew, kenapa frasa 'berdua' itu terdengar ganjil? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Err… Gingerback—"

"Lilynette," potongku cepat, "panggil saja aku Lilynette." Entah kenapa, aku lebih senang jika ia memanggil nama kecilku dari pada nama keluargaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bersikap terbuka dengannya. Ternyata ia orang yang cukup menyenangkan.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Zabimaru. Oke?" ujarnya.

"Aaa…" jawabku singkat, "oh ya, kau mau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Tak kusangka ia juga tengah menatapku. Langkah kami terhenti. Di sepasang iris abu-abu gelapnya aku bisa melihat bias cahaya mentari sore yang berkilau. Indah sekali.

"Ah, aku hanya mau bilang… terima kasih untuk hari ini," bisiknya lirih, "dan maaf… telah menyita banyak waktumu," lanjutnya tidak enak hati.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku seraya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Ada apa denganku? Padahal belum genap sehari kami bertemu. "Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan," jawabku. Jeda sejenak. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan pandanganku tertumbuk pada sesuatu. Padang bunga cosmos.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil aku menghampiri padang bunga itu. Tak kuhiraukan Zabimaru yang memanggil namaku. Ini kan… tidak salah lagi. Dulu aku, Ayah, dan almarhumah Ibuku sering bermain ke sini waktu aku kecil. Ah, bahkan aku bisa lupa akan kenangan yang penting itu.

"Ada apa?" Aku mendengar suara seiring tepukan lembut di pundakku. Aku menoleh, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku… hanya teringat tempat ini." Aku membungkuk dan menyentuh bunga cosmos yang bermekaran. "Dulu aku sering ke sini, dengan keluargaku," jawabku seadanya.

"Lalu… sekarang…?" Ragu-ragu ia bertanya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dagu. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu mataku menatap hampa ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia lima tahun."

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Tak apa."

Hening.

"Ah, sudah hampir gelap. Ayo pulang," ajakku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Perlahan kakiku melangakah meninggalkan padang bunga cosmos ini. Padang bunga yang menjadi tempat kenanganku bersama ayah dan ibu. Hampir saja aku melupakannya. Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti langkahku, aku berbalik. Ya ampun, kenapa dia masih mematung di situ?

"Woy, Zabimaru! Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Kutinggal, lho!" teriakku. Ia tersentak lalu buru-buru menyusul langkahku. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?

.

.

Lilynette Gingerback, aku yakin kau sudah gila! Teriakku pada diriku sendiri. Yang benar saja. Kenapa sikapku bisa seterbuka itu pada orang yang baru kukenal? Ah… aku tidak mengerti. Kuakui ia memang orang yang supel, tapi, tapi kan…

**Tok tok! **

Aku segera mendudukkan diri dari acara-tidur-tiduranku ketika kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk dan dibuka oleh seseorang. Setelah itu tampaklah seorang pria berambut coklat masuk dan menghampiriku. Ayah.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu Ayah ikut mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjangku. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Lily?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tumben Ayah bertanya hal seperti itu. "Ayah dengar, ada siswa baru ya, di kelasmu?" lanjutnya.

Kebingunganku semakin bertambah. Darimana Ayah tahu ada anak baru di kelasku? Tapi kujawab saja pertanyaan Ayah. "Yah… sekolahku seperti biasa. Memang tadi ada anak baru sih, katanya ia dari Sereitei, dan baru kali ini ke Hueco Mundo—emh… kenapa Ayah bertanya seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Ayah tersenyum tipis dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana… anak baru itu? Apa ia anak yang baik?"

Kerutan di keningku semakin bertambah. "Hm… yah, ia anak yang baik, ramah juga," jawabku seadanya. "Memangnya kenapa, Yah?"

Ayah menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayah hanya ingin bertanya."

Jeda sejenak. Ayah menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu menatapku serius. Aku tahu, Ayah pasti ingin membahas soal ini lagi.

"Lilynette." Ayah memulai, lihat saja dari nada suaranya yang serius itu. Ah, Ayah… aku malas kalau bicara soal ini… "Ayah sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau Ayah—"

"Ayah," potongku cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. "Kalau memang itu sudah menjadi keputusan Ayah… aku tak keberatan, kok. Semoga Ayah bahagia…" Aku mengakhiri ucapanku dengan seulas senyum. Ya, senyum paksa.

"Tapi Lily—"

"Hoaaahmm… aku mengantuk…" kataku sambil pura-pura menguap dan merenggangkan tubuh. Dengan segera aku membaringkan tubuhku dan pura-pura tidur dengan membelakangi Ayah. Terdengar Ayah menghela napas. Sepertinya Ayah mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini.

"Selamat tidur, Lily…" Ayah bangkit lalu menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhku sampai sebatas leher. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarku.

Setelah Ayah pergi, aku kembali membuka kedua mataku. Tanganku terulur meraih sebuah pigura yang terletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Foto aku, Ayah, dan Ibu bertiga. Di dalam foto ini kami tertawa bahagia. Ibu sungguh cantik, ia punya rambut berwarna hijau sepertiku, hanya saja lebih pekat. Kupeluk pigura itu, tak terasa, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Bahkan, Ayah pun sudah melupakan Ibu….

.

.

"Pagi, Lily!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan suara sapaan yang berasal dari belakang bangkuku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zabimaru. Kelas masih sepi. Biasanya akulah yang datang paling pagi, tapi ternyata sekarang dia ini datang lebih pagi dariku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk di sebelahku—bangku Yuzu. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya, aku tidak enak hati juga mengabaikan dia. Tapi aku benar-benar sedang malas bicara.

"Hey, kita masih kelas dua SMP lho, tapi kenapa tampangmu seperti nenek-nenek yang mau mati besok begitu?" ujarnya dengan wajah polos. Sial, jadi dia bilang kalau aku ini seperti nenek-nenek?

Segera aku menyipitkan mataku ke arahnya. "Apa katamu, hah?" desisku tajam. Tapi ia malah tertawa. Sialan, tak tahukah ia aku sedang _bad mood_ hari ini?

"Kenapa marah-marah sih? Sedang PMS ya?" tanyanya lagi. Oh sial, dia benar-benar cari mati denganku. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menjitak kepala merahnya itu.

"Rasakan!" Aku tersenyum puas. Ia meringis memegangi kepalanya sebentar, lalu… tersenyum?

"Syukurlah, kau tersenyum lagi, Lily," katanya tulus. Ya Tuhan, jadi ia sengaja memancing emosiku agar aku… bisa tersenyum lagi? Apa sih, yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini?

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Ukh, sialan!

.

.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu lebih Zabimaru pindah ke sekolahku. Dan kami berdua pun semakin akrab. Kami sering pulang sekolah bersama, saling berbagi cerita (ternyata ia juga sama denganku, orang tua kami sudah berkurang, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya) dan aku pun jadi semakin menikmati hari-hariku di sekolah. Jauh di dalam hatiku, ini satu-satunya hal yang aku ingin tidak 'berubah' dan 'tak terlupakan'.

Terkadang saat pulang sekolah kami berhenti sebentar di padang cosmos, atau di kedai es krim. Untuk sekedar mengobrol, membicarakan banyak hal. Aku pun semakin nyaman dengannya.

Namun ada yang jadi pikiranku saat ini. Ya, dua hari belakangan ini ia bersikap sedikit aneh. Ia memanggilku, lalu menatapku ragu-ragu. Setelah itu ia menggeleng dan bilang 'tidak jadi'. Hah… membuatku penasaran saja. Ada apa sih?

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Siang ini kami singgah sebentar di kedai es krim. Ia bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku. Padahal es krim-ku sudah hampir habis, tapi ia tak kunjung bicara. Duh, kau ini bagaimana sih, Zabimaru?

"Ng… Zabimaru," aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "kau… mau bicara apa denganku?"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya tegang. Ia pun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Zabimaru?" desakku. Aku jengah melihatnya tak kunjung bicara.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecut padaku. "Ng… maaf, kurasa… lebih baik besok saja," jawabnya pelan. Tuh kan? Begitu lagi. Lama-lama kesal juga aku.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Aku menyuarakan kekesalanku. Sepasang mataku menatap tajam padanya. Mencoba mengintimidasi supaya ia mau bicara. Tapi nihil. Ia masih bungkam juga.

"Lily, maaf. Besok saja, ya. Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah sore." Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Ah… menyebalkaaan!

.

.

Belum lagi aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Zabimaru, Ayah sudah menambah masalah lagi. Ia bilang, malam ini calon istri atau calon Ibuku yang baru akan datang ke rumah. Ah, Ayah… aku benar-benar tidak mood soal ini sekarang.

"Lilynette, ini Abarai Saru. Nah, Saru, ini Lilynette, putriku." Suara Ayah bagai seruling rusak bagiku. Aku terpaku memandang seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat keunguan dangan sepasang mata hijau muda yang menatapku ramah.

"Halo," ia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku tahu, harusnya aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tapi tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak menerima kehadiran wanita ini, tapi lebih kepada marganya. Marga yang sama dengan Zabimaru. Jangan-jangan…

"Lilynette!" suara Ayah menyentakkanku. Buru-buru aku menjabat tangan wanita itu. Meremasnya dengan kaku. Ia tampak memandangku bingung.

"Bibi Saru juga mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu," suara Ayah terdengar lagi, "namanya Zabimaru, kau sudah bertemu—"

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi yang diucapkan Ayah, karena sekarang aku berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pembohong! Jadi Zabimaru mendekatiku karena ini? Karena kedua orang tua kami akan menikah? Makanya ia bersikap baik padaku?

Aku mengambil pigura di atas meja di samping ranjangku, pigura yang didalamnya ada foto aku, Ayah, dan Ibu. Lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Ibu…

.

.

Selama di sekolah, aku tidak mempedulikan Zabimaru. Bahkan sapaan dan perkataan teman-temanku yang lain pun kuacuhkan. Aku pun tidak menghiraukan Ayah tadi pagi. Hatiku sakit sekali, beginikah rasanya kehilangan kepercayaan itu? Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku tidak pernah lagi mempercayai siapa pun. Biarlah semuanya berubah. Biarlah semuanya terlupakan.

"Lilynette! Lilynette! Tunggu!"

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari Zabimaru. Aku tak ingin bicara pada siapapun. Kumohon, jangan mendekatiku lagi.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di padang cosmos tempat aku sering bermain bersama Ayah dan Ibu dulu. Aku yakin, Ayah pun pasti sudah melupakan tempat ini. Aku pun mungkin juga akan melupakannya.

"Hahaha… semuanya pasti akan berubah… semuanya pasti akan terlupakan…" Kalau ada orang yang melihatku pasti sudah menganggapku orang gila. Aku tertawa, tapi berurai air mata. Menyedihkan… sejak kapan aku jadi lemah seperti ini?

"Tak kan terlupakan, kok…" kata sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku tak menoleh, tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Semua kenangan itu, pasti akan tersimpan dengan baik, tak kan mudah dilupakan…. Tak akan ada yang melupakan dan dilupakan, " ia menambahkan. Zabimaru.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat ke arahku. Ia meraih pundakku, membalikkan tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku tak menolak. Bahkan aku menangis di dadanya. Sebenarnya, aku bukannya melarang Ayah menikah lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin, Ayah melupakan Ibu. Itu saja.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai wajahku. Mataku terasa sembab habis puas menangis. Kini aku dan Zabimaru duduk di hamparan padang bunga cosmos ini. Hening.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga sama denganmu," Zabimaru memulai, "awalnya aku tidak mau Ibu menikah lagi. Aku juga takut, kalau Ibu melupakan Ayah…"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, suatu malam aku terbangun, aku mendengar Ibu menangis sambil menyebut nama Ayah. Dan aku tahu, Ibu sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan Ayah…" lanjutnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Aku yakin, Ayahmu pun pasti begitu. Berubah, bukan berarti melupakan…"

"Kau benar," bisikku lirih, "aku hanya takut kalau Ayah sampai melupakan Ibu. Hahaha, bodoh sekali aku ya…"

"Kau kan memang bodoh," ujarnya santai sembari menyeringai, "baru sadar, ya?"

Sialan.

"Apa?" desisku, sepasang iris merah mudaku menatap tajam iris abu-abu gelapnya. Bukannya takut, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Ia lalu bangkit dan lari menjauh. Akh, awas kau! Aku pun ikut bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya.

Mungkin setelah ini ada banyak hal yang akan berubah. Tapi aku tidak takut. Karena berubah, bukan berarti melupakan….

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**Hollaaa…. Michi tau ini udah telat untuk ngumpulin BVF 2 Agustus, tapi apa boleh buat, nekat aja deh. Haha, Michi tau kalau fic ini hancur lebur kok. Intinya nggak jelas banget, Michi kena WB parah nih ToT.**

**Michi yakin di fic ini banyak banget typo-nya, soalnya Michi nggak periksa lagi. Dan, oh ya, Siapa yang bisa nebak orang tua masing-masing (Lilynette/Zabimaru) tokoh utamanya?**

**Okeh, kritik n saran sangat dibutuhkan. **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

**Michi**


End file.
